


Deflowered

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Clothed Sex, Comedy, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Girl!Merlin, Magic Made Them Do It, Ritual Public Sex, Round table sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Camelot is plagued by the undead, Gaius finds an unlikely cure, Arthur shows off his skills and Girl!Merlin really tries to lie back and think of Camelot. </p>
<p>Written for this KMM prompt: <i>For some reason Arthur has to fuck Girl!Merlin in front of a bunch of people. Girl!Merlin is ready to "lie back and think of Camelot" but there's a problem. Arthur is really, amazingly, makes-[Merlin]-come-without-touching-her-slit good at this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowered

The King's own Sorceress crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look forbidding. "No, Arthur, I won't do it!" she said.

"But the future of Camelot is at stake!" The Once and Future King implored, never one to shy away from histrionic displays.

"Arthur is right, Merlin," said the Royal Physician, with the confidence of one who had never really grasped how horribly bad his counsel usually was. "According to Osthanes, such a powerful spell can only be reversed by a very specific sacrifice." 

*

"So, according to your mad book, it needs to be done on the round table, in the presence of the court?" Merlin tried to breathe normally, but it was becoming very difficult. She was sweating uncomfortably in her heavy, blue robes. The room seemed so hot, all of a sudden.

"I have struggled to decipher the meaning of it," Gaius informed them. "But it seems as if the round table is a relic of the old religion, and that it is very important for the ritual to work."

"What does that part say?" Merlin pointed at the ancient runes.

"Well, translated it says: _And the King shall plunge his mighty sword into the maiden Sorceress with the impressive ears, and their union will cure his people from the plague of the living dead_. I should think it's fairly obvious."

"I'm happy to do my part for Camelot," said Arthur, looking noble and radiant and very, _very_ blond. It was a combination which Merlin found very hard to resist. "But we still need you, Merlin." 

"I don't really fancy it." Well, she did, really. But she would never tell the prat, fearing that it would make him even more of an arse than usual.

" _Mer_ lin. Think of Camelot!"

And she did. She thought of Camelot's people, plagued by the scourge of the brain-eating, flesh-munching undead. They would not be able to hold out another day. The siege had lasted too long already. 

"Oh, very well," said Merlin. "For the love of Camelot, then."

Arthur punched her shoulder in a manly gesture of love. "That's the spirit!"

Gaius looked pleased. Merlin rubbed her sore shoulder and panicked a little.

*

It was undoubtedly true that the young sorceress had secretly loved the stupid Prince (well, he was a King now, but nevertheless) for years, but the monstrosity currently being planned by Gaius and old Geoffrey the librarian was not the way she had imagined their first time together.

Based on Gaius' calculations, the ritual needed to take place that same evening. Hence, Merlin found herself whisked off by Gwen to be suitably prepared. It was more embarrassing that she could ever have imagined. It involved Gwen torturing Merlin's legs with hot sugar paste (Gwen had only laughed when Merlin had suggested that, in the name of fairness, Arthur should have to go through the same procedure. His legs were marginally hairier than Merlin's, after all), lining her eyes with a sooty black substance and brushing Merlin's hair until Merlin thought it would fall off. As a final insult, she was decked out in a white billowy nightgown and a garland of flowers. She felt absolutely ridiculous.

When darkness fell, Gaius and old Geoffrey of Monmouth came to take Merlin away. For some absurd reason, Gaius' silly book specified that the Sorceress must be blindfolded. As soon as this formality was over, the trio made their slow and laborious way towards the great hall of Camelot.

Gaius and Geoffrey left her outside the great hall, where she was whisked up in someone's arms. Merlin shrieked in an undignified manner.

"Shush, Merlin. It's only me."

"Arthur?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to carry you into the throne room, throw you onto the strategically placed round table and ravish you," Arthur informed her. "It's all rather straightforward." 

"Can I remove the blindfold?"

"I think you're meant to keep it on until we get to the main business."

Merlin used her hands to feel him instead. "Hey! How come you're wearing a hauberk and a cape, and I'm wearing this?"

He shrugged. "You know how the court loves a spectacle."

"Arthur, you _cabbage head_. I'm stuck with a nightgown and silly flowers."

"Yes," said Arthur politely. "I was meaning to ask you about that. Not that it's not a nice nightgown. Very... _demure_. Did it belong to someone's grandmother?"

" _Euughh_! I don't even want to know."

"Pretty daisy chain, too." He touched the little garland on her head with his chin.

She blushed at that. Hearing his voice and feeling his strong arms around her were making her go all gooey and girly. She felt like an idiot.

"What is it, Merlin? Are you _scared_?" Arthur's voice was not exactly taunting, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was if it wasn't taunting.

"No!"

"Because you don't have to be, you know." She could hear his trademark arrogance, but it was laced with something that made her heart beat as if it wanted to escape her chest.

"No?" Merlin asked. "Are you an expert in deflowering maidens in public, then?"

He chuckled. "I'm not really into maidens or public displays, Merlin. But I think you'll find that I'm rather good at the rest of it."

"You're just bragging. _As usual_. I'm surprised they could find a crown big enough to fit your big head."

He laughed now, really threw his head back and laughed, like the first time they met. "It's not the size of my _head_ you should be worrying about!"

She felt her body tense up and moisten. "Prat!" she hissed, and wished it didn't sound quite so breathless.

"It'll be _fine_ , Merlin. Trust me. It _will_ hurt a little at first, but it'll be so good afterwards. You'll be screaming my name and seeing stars before you know it."

"Oh, that's the way it usually is, isn't it? That's the standard protocol?"

"On the whole, yes."

"You don't think your previous conquests just put on a show because you're the Prince, well, _the King_ , and they didn't dare to tell you the truth?"

"Merlin, I know you're a bit of an idiot, but just trust me this once." Now he definitively sounded arrogant. Arrogant and very amused. _Damn_ him. Damn his britches and damn his duckpond. As soon as they were finished, she would turn him into a frog, or make his hair fall out. Or _something_.

"You don't mind if I just lie back and think of Camelot?" Merlin countered, making her voice as bored as she could manage. "I wouldn't want everyone to think I'm a _wanton_."

Arthur pondered a little. "Hm. That's true. Yes, considering you're being such a good sport and all, I will try to take it easy with you."

Before Merlin had time to reply, they were interrupted by the blast of trumpets.

"Well, here we go, _Mer_ lin. I believe that's our cue." Arthur's voice was as confident as ever.

Merlin clasped her hands round his neck and let herself be carried out. She could hear Arthur's steps against the floor, the hushed murmurings of the crowd. Most of all she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Soon enough it was drowning all other sounds.

She was deposited on a cold surface. Geoffrey proclaimed something in an insufferably smug tone. The damned trumpets blasted again. She realised she was sitting at the edge of Arthur's round table, displayed for all of the court to see (the ones who hadn't been carried away and eaten by the undead horde), wearing nothing but an unflattering nightgown and a sample of the local flora.

And then Arthur was there. His warm hands on her shoulders and his soft hair brushing her temple as he bent over her.

"It _will_ be good, sweetling. I promise." His breath was hot in her ear, the whispered words so faint they were almost inaudible.

When he removed her blindfold she found herself staring up at him. The room was lit by candles. Each person in the crowd was holding one. The light made Arthur look unreal. Golden skin, golden hair. Blue eyes you could get lost in and never find yourself again. On his head was a slender coronet rather than the ridiculous thing that they had used for his coronation. He was solemn, every inch the King of the legends. A man anyone would follow into death or glory, or into a bed.

Merlin suddenly found herself less tempted to blast him to smithereens as soon as the ritual was over.

She closed her eyes and fell back on the table. He pushed up her gown and moved in between her thighs. His hands were hot on her cold skin, his touch like the first day of summer; warm and promising. As his hands swept up between her thighs, her mind and body divided. Her body was conscious only of his touch, while her mind tried to escape in a world of disjointed memories.

His fingers swiped her most private parts, and all she could think of was the salty smell of the sea. Arthur unconscious in the sand after emptying the cup at the labyrinth of Gedref, his face innocent and young in his sleep. He had drunk what he had thought to be poison for her, even when he had believed her to be a lowly serving maid. When one of his fingers slid into her she had to stop her body from pushing up. Oh, Gods. That was Arthur's finger, and it was _inside_ her, where only her own fingers had been. Her hips wanted to press against him, her cunt wanted to draw him in. She bit into her lower lip and tried to think of something else.

She saw him again, in her mind's eye. Saw him lie wounded by the questing beast. His body slick with sweat, moaning and gasping in pain. Her name on his lips.

He leaned over her, his hauberk scraping the sensitive skin of her thighs. She refused to open her eyes and acknowledge him, arrogant arse that he was. He put his free hand on one of her breasts, slowly circling the tightening nipple with a finger. She gasped, despite herself. It frightened her, how her body was giving in to him, melting at his touch. How could he have this much power over her? Or maybe it was only her own frustration, pent up after years of having no time for romance.

She tried to let her mind wander, but it kept returning to him. The memory of his stance against Kilgarrah. His mindless, noble bravery in the face of certain doom. His happy laughter as he woke up and thought that he had vanquished the dragon. Stupid boy. Stupid, wonderful, selfless, _brave-hearted_ boy.

And then his voice found her, and she couldn't stray again.

"Just relax. _Just let me in_." He punctuated each slowly whispered word with a stab and twist of his finger. She could feel moistness spreading between her thighs, dripping into the cleft of her buttocks. Her body was arching against him now, the muscles in her abdomen tightening. She wanted his strong body to push her down into the table, she wanted the glorious cock she had sneaked a peek at so many times to _impale_ her. Eventually a moan escaped her lips. For a split second he stopped, and she could almost feel his smile radiating warmth at her.

"That's my gorgeous, _wanton_ sorceress. I'm going to take you now, and you'll love every moment of it." He sounded so calm and sure of himself that it was impossible not to take his word for it. He will take me, and I will love every moment of it, Merlin thought. _Yes_. How could she have doubted that?

His hand left her breast, and she could feel him fumbling with the laces of his trousers. Eventually she felt something larger than his finger pressing against her. Her first reaction was to recoil, before she schooled her breathing and tried to lie still. It was just a _penis_ , just a ridiculous piece of male anatomy. Nothing to be scared of. Just keep on breathing.

He held her hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. "Just let me _in_. Let me fill you up. It'll be so good." His whisper was the only constant in her inner chaos. She nodded helplessly.

He pushed into her slowly, magically. She felt like the stone must have felt when she sank Excalibur into it. Heavy and aching with the weight of destiny. It hurt, much more than she had expected.

_Bastard_. Of course he had to be hung like a bloody horse.

After what felt like an eternity he stopped. He was fully sheathed in her now, and pleasure was starting to mask the pain. She wriggled a little, adapted to him, opened fully to accommodate him. A warm feeling was spreading inside her. Like lying on her stomach on a warm rock on a summer evening, like the moment just before bursting into laughter. Like being turned inside out. And, funnily enough, as if she really had to pee. She bit into her lower lip, trying not to smile.

Arthur held her hips with large, warm hands and started to move. She heard pleased murmurs from the crowd, someone shouting _Long live the King!_ and felt a wave of intense shame. But pleasure was building in her, and soon she couldn't really care. Couldn't really remember why she should feel shame. The one she had loved for so long was hot and hard in her, filling her with a pleasure she had never experienced, and that was all that mattered.

She opened her eyes to the spectacle of Arthur - _her_ Arthur, her Once and Future King - claiming her like nothing else mattered. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth slightly open. He had never looked more gorgeous, and that was saying something, Merlin thought. His eyes were fixed on her face and he smiled slightly when she looked at him. What could she do but reach out for him, then? She sat up, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He laughed breathlessly before lowering his head to whisper in her ear.

" _Beloved_." His voice was strained now, and that in itself almost pushed her over the edge. She moaned shamelessly before grabbing his face and starting to kiss him. Arthur's cock was doing splendid things inside her, and she felt like she was falling apart around it. Her kisses became more frantic, just licking and nibbling and trying to push her tongue as far into his mouth as it would go. She wanted to devour him, break him like he was breaking her.

He had ignited her, had turned everything to pleasure. The chafing of his hauberk where his body pressed against her. The smell of sweat and metal and sex and _man_. She had denied herself this for far too long, and now she was dizzy with it all. She grabbed his silky hair in her hands until he gasped into her mouth. She needed him to go faster, harder, _deeper_. To take her as far as she would go and beyond that, until they were nothing more than ashes. She longed for him to scream her name as he died in her arms, dragging them both down into the darkness.

In the end she fell first. A warm wave dragged through her, touching every nerve in her body, making her dissolve as her cunt tightened around Arthur's cock. She didn't scream. The sound that escaped her was more like a moaning, sobbing grunt. He followed her a moment later, his breathing ragged as he whispered her name and spilled his royal seed inside her chalice. At that point all of the candles were blown out and everything went dark. 

She hugged Arthur closer and petted his sweat-damp hair. He was trembling, suddenly just her silly boy, her prat, not a King at all. People were starting to leave the room, but she held on to him anyway, too tired to move. She was aware of someone lighting a torch and leaving it behind. Soon, they were the only people left in the room. She let go of him and tried to adjust her messy hair.

He grabbed her wrists and smiled. "Just leave it like that. It suits you."

"So you're back with the living?" Merlin couldn't help the grin that threatened to split her face in two. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You don't seem suitably impressed with my skills," Arthur replied. "You're almost coherent." 

"True," Merlin uttered, feigning surprise and not really pulling it off. "It would only be fair to give you another chance of making me see stars and scream your name. Maybe you're better when you don't have an audience."

"There's only one way to find out," said the Once and Future King, never one to back down from a challenge.

The mighty Sorceress offered him her dainty hand. "To your chambers, then, _Sire_ ," she said, and winked at him. 

*

And the undead fell down - very dead indeed -all around the kingdom. And Camelot was saved and the King and his Sorceress did not leave the King's chambers for days, but when they did, the King was forced to admit he had met a lover as capable as himself. 

They lived largely happy ever after.


End file.
